The new plant variety described herein resulted from a spontaneous limb sport mutation of ‘Scifresh’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,888). The ‘Scifresh’ tree containing the limb sport of the new variety was discovered growing in a cultivated area in Nelson, New Zealand. Nelson is located in the North of the South Island of New Zealand; the Nelson region has a temperate climate and is one of the major pipfruit growing regions of New Zealand.